


So... You're Leaving the Show

by Evil_Panda



Series: Best friends... or more?! [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda/pseuds/Evil_Panda
Summary: What could happen when Lana Parrilla found out that Jennifer Morrison would no longer continue with the show?It's an one-shot story.I do not own the characters or the names.





	So... You're Leaving the Show

“So… You’re leaving the show.”

“Lana…”

“No, I understand…”

 

Actually, she could not understand. Lana had been informed about the blonde’s decision just three days ago and she was still shocked. But how could she not be shocked? Her friend was leaving the show! Lana was hurt; deeply hurt. She was aware about the others who had their reasons not to continue with the show but… Jen? Why?

When Adam told her the big news, she laughed. She couldn’t believe it, but Adam was deadly serious. Afterwards, she yelled, she shouted, she got angry but none of the screenwriters or the producers could change the fact that Jennifer Morrison wanted to retire from the show.

Lana lowered her gaze, playing nervously with her fingers. The park, next to the studios was empty and that was why they decided to meet there instead of a public restaurant or a café. It was really late at night and the last day of shooting was extremely tiring for all of them but when Lana asked some moments alone with Jen the latter couldn’t deny.

Jennifer sighed heavily and forced a smile. “Look… It’s not like I’m dying or something… I’m just--..”

“Tired”, the brunette filled the gap in the sentence. “I know. I understand.”

“No, Lana, I can see that you don’t…”

“What do you expect me to say, Jen??”, Lana glared at her, getting into a towering rage.

The blonde just shook her head, not knowing what to say.

“Exactly!”, Lana’s mouth twitched.

“You are my best friend…”, Jen looked at her with puppy eyes. “You must understand me… I can’t continue with the show.”

Lana brought her hands to her temples and rubbed them in circles. That was so frustrating.

“I don’t want to let you go, Jen…”, the brunette looked away on purpose. She didn’t want to face the blonde. “I just can’t…”

Silence. Lana turned to look at Jen but the blonde was staring the ground.

“You think it’s easy for me…”, Jen finally spoke.

“I think it’s easier at least.”

“You’re wrong”, the blonde snapped her head to the other’s direction. “It was a difficult decision for me but I came to the conclusion that I hate my life. I don’t want to hate my life, Lana. What do people do when they hate their lives? They change everything.”

“If you change everything, you’ll throw me away…”, her brown eyes burned with fear when she dared to look at Jen in the eyes.

“You are dumb”, Jen rolled her blue eyes. “Lana, c’mon. You know how much I love you… It would be impossible for me to live without--..”, suddenly the blonde stopped talking.

Lana stirred. “Without… what?”

Jen shrugged. “Without you.”

“I know when you’re lying, Morrison”, Lana narrowed her eyes.

The blonde gulped. It seemed like she became seriously uncomfortable. “I’m not lying, Lana. I’m telling the truth. And now I have to go…”, said Jen as she jumped up really quickly.

“What… on earth, Jen??”, Lana stood up, frowning. “It’s not that late! I wanted to spend some time with you before you go, is that so bad?? You’re leaving tomorrow!!”

“I know, I’m sorry… I’m just too tired…”, mumbled Jen as she quickly hugged the brunette and then ran away.

“Wait--..”, Lana was about to shout but it was meaningless. The blonde was already gone. Lana was frozen, staring at the spot where Jen was standing a moment ago.

Immediately, at that moment, Lana felt extremely tired as if she was awake for more than a month. She had not the strength to walk away so she threw herself on the bench and shut her brown eyes. Jen was leaving tomorrow. The most important person in her life was leaving. _God… This is sad._ The brunette opened her eyes and looked around indifferently. She loved Jen so much. More than any other person she knew. Even more than Fred… But her husband didn’t know that.

 _Beep. Beep._ Her cell rang and Lana rolled her eyes annoyed. That was a text message and probably it was from Fred. She looked at her watch. It was one after midnight already and she was sitting on a bench in the middle of an empty park. Perfect. Fred would be mad for sure. Sighing, the brunette got her cell from her bag and unlocked it. Her heart stopped at once when she saw the sender. It was… Jen. She quickly opened the message.

 

**_Jen:_ ** _It’s impossible for me to live without seeing your smile, without hearing your laughter, without smelling your perfume. Yeah, I was lying for the simple reason that I fell for you years ago and I couldn’t express my feelings. Don’t wonder why. You know. You are married and I’m happy for you but I’m also tired. Tired of being in love with a woman who’s my best friend. So… no, it’s not easy. It’s fucking difficult to leave you behind. Have a nice night, Lana…_

What the fuck was that?.. Lana gulped and read the message again with shaky hands. She couldn’t believe it… No. It was unreal. Jen was… Yes, she wrote that. She actually wrote that! She was in love with Lana… Should she text back? And said what?

“What do you feel, Lana…?”, she mumbled to herself, trembling the brunette.

 

**_Lana:_ ** _Are you leaving the show because of me?_

The brunette sent the message without a second thought but then she regretted it almost immediately. That was foolish! Oh, yes, it was… Jen’s reply came the next second.

 

**_Jen:_ ** _Don’t flatter yourself, Lana. I’m leaving the show because I want a change in my life._

Lana arched an eyebrow amused but her heart clenched afterwards. She would leave for one reason or another.

 

_Lana: I don’t know what I feel, Jen…_

**_Jen:_ ** _Don’t think about it._

**_Lana:_ ** _I love you more than I love Fred…_

**_Jen:_ ** _What is this suppose to mean…?_

**_Lana:_ ** _Don’t ask me, because I don’t have the answer…_

**_Jen:_ ** _Would you like to talk about this tomorrow, before I leave?_

**_Lana:_ ** _I would love to…_

**_Jen:_ ** _Good. I’ll see you in the morning. Good night, beautiful…_

**_Lana:_ ** _Night, baby…_

Baby?? Oh, God…

 

**_Lana:_ ** _Sorry. I wanted to write something else…_

**_Jen:_ ** _Pitty… I liked it…_

**_Lana:_ ** _Don’t flirt with me, Miss Morrison._

**_Jen:_ ** _Don’t “Miss Morrison” me, Regina._

**_Lana:_ ** _I’m laughing so hard right now…_

**_Jen:_ ** _I can imagine… I’m gonna miss your laughter._

**_Lana:_ ** _Jen…_

**_Jen:_ ** _What?_

**_Lana:_ ** _Don’t leave… I’m begging you…_

****

**_Jen:_ ** _We will talk about this tomorrow…_

**_Lana:_ ** _Alright… I’m going home. See ya tomorrow._

**_Jen:_ ** _Bye._

Lana put her cell back into her bag and stood up with a slight smile on her face. Jen had left open the possibility to stay here and not leave. The brunette had many things to think about so she started walking back to her car. She needed to go back to her house and get some rest. She knew that the next morning would see Jen and that was really everything she needed and nothing more. Nothing…

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? :))  
> Please, comment!!  
> Thank you!


End file.
